Jeeremy Crawford and the legend of Stefannie
by Vin Deisel111
Summary: \This is a fan rekwested story. Embark on a legendary journey with Farnk RYanson and Jeremy Crawford to gather tha nine dragonsballs to stop Saffroth and save Stefanie from Bonic.


Chaper oNe

(Auther Nauties: This story is request from a speckail fan close to ma heart (NOT A GAY WAY), anyway enjoy the sexy actione.)

It wwas asunday mourning and jeremy crawford was asleep and then wok up. He wase 15 year old boi who likes to solve crimes and stop bad guys with his patner in crime FRank Ryanson an ex police officer now auther but is alwayse up to fight bad guys. "AM mad " saided Franku. YEse said Jeremy Crawford "we need to stop more bad guys". They then watch the news on televirion and it said that sepethron was doing and evil paln in the wwe fighting area with Stephanny McMahon in it."Oh my we must stop him jeremy"saided frank ryanson siad frank ryanson."LEtsa go said Jeremy" (just like the way mario said it). But his voice had sorrow in it as his mother diede on perpeous wen he was young baby. He still remebers drinking the blood from her ded body to stay alive. Franku's mother dieded a year before he was born.

Jeremy will always love WWWE and has bean a fan sinck he was very small chilled. Frank drove them to the WWI arena in his new LIghtning Mckween car. "KA CHAOW". They got there in 0.0000001 of a second cause it wass so fats. "that was fast said jeremy crawford the 15 year old boy". They sawd Septheron with an evil draggoon. "Behold my evil dragon of chaos, mankind will know it's true power once the 7 dragonsballs have been returned to me". Septherop laughed evilly very evilly. MOther FUCKER ASSHOLE BItch Said Frank Ryanson like a badass just like Vin diesel (Authers's Nots: I only watched tokyo drift so i not know how baadass vinny diesel is cause he only shows up at the ned). (Also my mom doesnt like me swaring in my stories so i wont do it anymore cause shes after slapping me over it).

Stayfanny McMahon whas big boobie wrastling lady in the WWE. She whas in love wath Jeremy Crowfard the 13 year old boya. While Jeremy was facing off aginst Sephiroth, She make a gestoure to him toe come back stage for private view of HELL IN CELL 2056 which whas in Bostohn in USa. (Also the wahr neighborrs).

While Farnk was shooting lightening bolts and was naked shooting from his gun at Spethers anb his dragon, Jeremy Crawford the 18 year old boiy was with Jeremy McMahon in the back pay per view room anb the were washing the wrestling and Stacey said to him, "wow" yore a big twelfe year old boy "she saided".

WOW THIS IS GOING TO BE HOT!111!1

"I'll shoe you how bihg a 19 year old boy I aM!" Jeremeyy claimed jovially. (Thas word means happy said it) And he whipped out his bigg Willu whish was 1100 metres long and coild be seen from china.

"OHHH MYY SO BIG" a chinase man said in China on earth "Thats so huge!1!". Then the chinese man whent home super sad. I think it was becuse he new his piano would neber be as big as Jeremmies. So he killed himself. "oH no his wife said, spilled her tea and fell over"

[I am doing this story for suicide awareness week. If yo are depress or feel like life is too much and you wan to end it all, you can talk to me ann i will make you fell better in instante]

Anyway back to the sexy actione. Stephfatty had her big boobs out they were three kilometrs squared. She so wet for jeremy and also cause she pour lots of honey on herslef so she was slippery like a fish (some people find fish sexy but i dont know they are kilnda weird but also they kinda sexy too I not sure). Jeremy bamboozled her anas, she screamed like chineses man's wife when she found him dead. When he was about to mega cume inside of her stomach the door burst open. It was a black hedgehog with an AK 47 and a bazooka. It was Bonic the Hedgehode sonic's ghetto cusin. "WHar are you doing with my wife" he roared. He shotted his ak 47 at jeremy but he dodged he then jummed open the window. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Stephanny my love" screamed the 13.5 year old boy. "Jeremy my love she yeled back"

Spethron had ran away when he found frank. "We must find the 8 dragon balls to stop spetheron and bonic so i can cume in stepfucky and make her pregenet. (some peopole thonk thats sexy but i not sure but i kinda think so too.)

Tune in next time for more sexy actone and find out if franku and jeremy get the dragon balls with thehelp of goku.

Athur note:JeREMY and Stephanie were neybours for a long time before this storuy and had bonded over tha darth of Mario, Jeremy's mother and that is why as you see in ma fanfic , they have a very strong bond.


End file.
